


Oh God, They Were Blue

by CanaryToCoalmine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryToCoalmine/pseuds/CanaryToCoalmine
Summary: Grant decides to surprise Gerard. Gerard did say he liked lingerie...
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Oh God, They Were Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for how short it is..

Gerard panted and gasped as he was pushed down against Grant's cold wooden desk. His clothes were gone. The skin of his chest harshly pressed into the desktop.

Behind him, he could hear Grant rustling. Possibly taking off his own clothes? Usually, in situations like this, Grant keeps the clothes on.

Gerard moved his forearms underneath his head so he could lay a tad more comfortably. Even though he stayed in position as perfect as he could, he soon felt one of Grant's big hands on his back. Keeping him down if necessary. Then the hand moved to his shoulder.

Gerard let out a shaky moan as Grant's evidently naked chest pressed against his back and a kiss was planted into his neck. Grant becomes more excited, Gerard can feel him pressing closer to Gerard. He can feel Grant's hard cock against his ass.

Only, it's covered in something soft and silky.

Gerard lets out a low groan and gasps out a stuttered "Holy fuck- Are you wearing-"

He twists in the small space between their bodies, trying to look backwards and to Grant. 

And Holy fucking shit, before Grant can forcibly press him back into the desk, he sees dark blue panties, perfectly cut to accentuate Grant’s thick, strong thighs, hints of skin visible through the sheer fabric, his thick cock straining against the material. It has some beautiful fucking lace too, what the fuck.

Gerard's mind can only focus on that image. He can feel Grant's nervous panting next to his ear.

"Is this okay?"

Gerard enthusiastically moans and pushes his ass against Grant's lingerie-clad crotch. Was Grant wearing anything else? Fuck, Gerard should've paid more attention.

"It's fantastic, oh my- Grant it's so hot you're so pretty oh fuck-"

Grant laughs and reaches down to pinch Gerard's fidgety ass. Gerard stills underneath them and half-mindedly apologizes while also begging for anything. Grant grinds forward a little and enjoys the helpless whimpering it achieves.

Moving his head a little, Grant whispers close into Gerard's reddened ears.

"Show me how much you like them, darling"


End file.
